mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Robo Enforcer
Robo Enforcer was the right-hand companion of the Supreme AI during the Republic of My War. He used the Random Nonsense Detonator Mark II on multiple occasions, which is a modified version of the predecessor that could make victims speak in reverse as well as in a combination of the Spanish, French, and German languages. He was killed when he attempted to assassinate Linux Craig, but was stopped when he attempted to fire his weapon on the ROFL Robot. The ROFL Robot however, retaliated by using an awesome song to override Robo Enforcer's circuits, making him detonate into a thousand pieces. He was replaced by Mr. Information Robot Mark Five. Origin Robo Enforcer was never revealed until he was unleashed by the Supreme AI. As a result, Robo Enforcer's past is shrouded in complete mystery. The Republic of My War Robo Enforcer was first assigned to find the extremely rare and powerful energy crystal needed to power the Orbital ROFL Laser for Project Echo Ressurrection, while Sam, Mike, Scotty, and Johnson were finding it on Soiturranna, with minimal assistance from Emperor Soiturn. However, Robo Enforcer arrived with seventeen CLPA gunner soldiers. He killed three security robots, thus triggering the explosions heard by Sam and Scotty. He then infiltrated Emperor Soiturn's throne room and destroyed him with the Random Nonsense Detonator Mark II before shooting him twice in both eyes, then stabbing him with a knife infected with The Really Sucky Virus. After killing Soiturn, Robo Enforcer headed for the mine, who's entrance was exposed. Robo Enforcer finds Mike and Johnson. He uses the Random Nonsense Detonator Mark II on Johnson, then fires a round into Johnson's head, killing him. He keeps Mike hostage and has him search for the crystal along with the seventeen scouts. He later found out that Sam and Scotty found the crystal just seconds after forcing Mike to help him. The CLPA team along with Mike as a hostage arrives to the surface and gains the crystal from a petrified Sam. Afterwards, Robo Enforcer reveals that Emperor Soiturn was killed, and that the Supreme AI has hacked his armies, making them very powerful, and no longer in need of the United Speakonian Soviet Republic to back them up. Mike becomes inquisitive of the robot's messages, and as a response, Robo Enforcer shot Mike with the Random Nonsense Detonator Mark II, turning his brain into coconut juice and scrambling his speech. He then forces the Tux Penguin gunners to throw the three into the mine, then cave them in. He reports to the Supreme AI that Sam, Mike and Scotty have been dealt with. However, Robo Enforcer planted a tracking device on their shuttle jet the USS Radar Overseer, in case if the trio somehow escaped. True to his predictions, Robo Enforcer finds Mike, Sam, the ROFL Robot, and former ally of the Supreme AI Linux Craig on Mars near the original Planet Earth. Robo Enforcer reveals that he had a tracking device installed, and will stop them for sure. He attempts to fire the Random Nonsense Detonator Mark II at the ROFL Robot, but the ROFL Robot sustained no effects to the weapon, due to the fact that his inner proccessor was made using Windows XP: Awesomeface Edition. In Retaliation, the ROFL Robot uses an awesome song (One-Eyed Maestro) to override Robo Enforcer's Circuits, causing him to explode into a million pieces. Category:Antagonists Category:Robots Category:Minions of the Supreme AI